In heating and cooling systems for automobiles it is desirable to control the direction of air emitted through the air vents so the vehicle operator can control the spatial heating or cooling of the vehicle.
Typically an operating lever or control knob is provided for adjusting the angle orientation of the vane or vanes of the air vent to control the direction of airflow.
Examples of operating levers for controlling the direction of airflow through an air vent are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. JP10250357 and JP0418246. The '357 reference discloses an operating lever of the sort in FIG. 6 wherein a silicone pad 27 is disposed between the front edge of a vane of the air vent and the control knob 12. The '246 reference also discloses a silicone pad disposed between a vane and control knob in a similar fashion. By constructing the operating levers in the manner disclosed in either of these references, compression forces act on the compressively resilient pad disposed between the control knob and the vane during manipulation that result in the user experiencing an unstable feeling at the operating lever.
The present invention seeks to provide an operating lever or control knob for use with an air vent of an automobile that enhances the stability provided between the control knob and a vane of the air vent whereby a user experiences a more durable and robust feeling while manipulating the control knob.